The Ocean Jewels: Redone
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Redone Version of The Ocean's Jewel! A strange Inheritance leaves Harry in a strange situation! Will she adjust to having a loving mate and her Mother's real family? Pairings: FemHarry/Gin, FemIchigo/Aizen, Grimmjow/FemUlquiorra, FemTwins/Kisuke, Szayel/FemUryu, FemYumichika/Ikkaku, FemChad/Neville, FemToushiro/Draco, Byakuya/FemRenji. Bad Dumbledore, Yamamoto and Mayuri
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Enjoy this rewrite of Ocean's Jewel, Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or Mermaid Melody! She also doesn't own any songs that appear! All she owns is the mermaid forms and the transformations of some of the males! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Also Amalthea is looking for people to do Fanart of her stories! So pm her if you do some!

Ok so here are the clans, their Heirs and their mate

Silver Pearl Mermaid: Hope /FemHarry, Pairing: Gin

Orange Topaz Mermaid: Ichigo, Pairing: Aizen

Blood red Ruby Mermaid: Renji, Pairing: Byakuya

Blue Sapphire Mermaid: Uryu, Pairing: Szayel

White Diamond Mermaid: Toushiro, Pairing: Draco

Green Emerald Mermaid: Ulquiorra, Pairing: Grimmjow

Purple Amethyst Mermaid: Chad, Pairing: Neville

Fire Opal Mermaids: Fred and George, Pairing: Kisuke

Black Opal Mermaid: Yumichika, Pairing: Ikkaku

Ch.1

They had been betrayed by someone who had gained the Marauder court's trust, now they were all on the run from England's ministry of Magic and Dumbledore. Hermione took her parents and moved to Canada while Luna and her father moved to France, Harry and the other four boys of the Marauder court moved to Japan just shortly before Harry's 17th birthday…

July 30th….

Harry had been a grump all day as his legs constantly throbbed in pain, Fred and George were also suffering from the same aliment making even the normally cheerfully Twins ready to bite off heads. Draco and Neville wisely stayed out of their way for the day, Draco watched his brothers in all but blood suffer the pain in their legs right up until bed. Draco sat there in bed doing research when three identical cries of pain came from Harry's room and the Twins' room, he and Neville hurried to check on their companions but what they found shocked the hell out of them…

Few minutes earlier…

Harry groaned as the pain increased in his legs and started to spread to the rest of his body, the pain suddenly became an inferno as his clock hit midnight and he could feel his body changing and reshaping itself. Harry whimpered as he clenched his teeth against the pain of his body changing its gender and form. Few minutes later, Harry opened her eyes and glanced down at what had been her legs with shock, instead she had a pure silver tail with flowing fins and her hair had grown to where her ankles would have been and changed to match her tail. Harry fumbled in the dark as she reached for the mirror that Sirius had given her before he had died, she soon found it and held it up as she gazed into it, her eyes were now framed by long lashes and the color of her eyes seemed to be enhanced with a soft unearthly glow as with her tanned skin.

Just then Draco barged into the room and stopped short at seeing his closest friend as a female mermaid, Harry looked close to panicking as she looked down at her tail and said "What the hell just happened to me!"

Draco then walked over and picked her up as he said "I don't know…There's nothing in the Potter family tree that would cause this…"

Harry squirmed as she was carried into the bathroom connected to her room, Draco then lowered her into the large tub as Harry sighed and said "Well, where did this form come from then?"

Draco then thought of something and said "Harry, your mom! What if she was the carrier for the transformation? What if she wasn't a muggleborn but maybe her family was descended from a squib who was part mermaid?"

Harry looked at him in surprise as that made a lot more sense than it should have when Neville came in with a panicked look on his face, he took one look and said "The twins went through the same change as Harry!"

Draco and Harry looked shocked at that when they then heard loud knocking from the window, they all looked to see Hedwig holding an aged letter and a newer letter that had the Wizarding bank's seal on it. Hedwig then flew over to her mistress and held out the letters to her, Harry read the aged latter first after she saw the Name of Lily Potter on it. Draco watched as tears came to her eyes and she said "You're right Draco…The mermaid form is from my mother but she was adopted into the Evans family after her parents died and she has a twin sister that she was separated from…"

Harry took a deep breath and continued to read the letter as she then jaw-dropped and said "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Draco looked at her curiously and she said in a shaky voice "I'm actually a Girl…Mom and dad disguised me as a boy when I was born."

Draco looked shocked as did Neville who then said "That doesn't change who you are to us…"

Harry looked at them gratefully and said "My real name, it seems, is Hope…"

The two boys took the hint and smiled as Neville told them he was going to check on Fred and George as Hope then opened the other letter and read it, she yelped in shock and let Draco read it who paled and said "How are we going to get away? We have nowhere else to go to get away from Dumbledore and his cronies…"

Hope then remembered something in the letter and said "Mom said in her letter that I had a mate that would help me get away from the headmaster if necessary, she said "Call with all your heart and he'll come" but I don't know what that means…"

Draco then said "I've heard of that! To call your soul-mate, you have to pray with all your heart and he should be able to hear you…"

Hope took a deep breath and nodded as she did what felt natural and began to pray with her hands over her heart, she prayed with all her heart as Draco left the room to warn the others that Dumbledore had somehow found them and was on his way. Hope then opened her eyes ten minutes later as she knew her mate had heard her cry for help, she then heard the sounds of spells being cast as Draco and Neville protected the house the best they could from Dumbledore's cronies.

Meanwhile…

Gin had been talking to Aizen when he felt someone calling for him, he growled at the feeling of fear they had and quickly sent a feeling of comfort to them as he told Aizen that he had to go to the human world. Aizen took one look and said "Your mate came in to her inheritance and your soul-bond was activated, wasn't it?"

Gin nodded and then hurried into a portal as soon as Aizen dismissed the Dragon/Kitsune hybrid, he shifted to his dragon form as he hurried down the portal's tunnel and came out over top a house that was under attack. He roared as he landed in front of the house and gave a frightening hiss at the attackers, they quickly backed off and ran for it as he sent a jet of pure white flames with a hint of gold at their feet. He waited until they were gone and then returned to human form, he turned to the door and found two males staring at him in shock when the blonde spoke up and asked "Are you Hope's mate?"

Gin nodded as he wondered who they were and what their connection was to his mate, they then introduced themselves as Hope's adoptive brothers and invited him inside. Once they were inside, Neville excused himself to check on the twins while Draco started to explain the situation to Gin. Gin listened in shock at what his mate had been through and asked to see her; Draco led him to the room and told him that she was in the Tub because of her inheritance that just woke up.

Hope was waiting quietly when she heard Draco's voice tell someone she was in the tub, she looked up in surprise as a Handsome silver haired man walked in and stopped in shock as he stared at her tail. He then looked at her and knelt beside the tub with a gentle smile as he said "Thank you for calling me…"

Hope's eyes went wide as she said "You're…my mate?"

Gin nodded when they heard the sound of a group of people outside the house, Draco came in and said "We need to go! Dumbledore is here!"

Hope looked scared as Gin told Draco to grab what they wanted to bring with them and to gather the other three while he carried Hope. Draco nodded and ran to get Neville and the twins, Hope was trembling when her Mate picked her up gently and said "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the old man. You're safe with me…"

Hope gazed up at him then laid her head on his shoulder as he opened the portal, Draco and Neville then came in with the twins who were looking a bit scared as they were piggybacked into the room. Gin had them go first through the portal while he shifted Hope to his back as he sensed someone coming towards them and quickly stepped into the hall, Hope whimpered when she saw who it was causing Gin to draw his sword. The old man who was wearing horridly loud colors that clashed, then fired a spell that Gin dodged. Hope clung to Gin helplessly as Dumbledore fired spell after spell at them when he aimed past them and used a mirror to rebound the spell at them!

Hope warned Gin who dodged but Dumbledore managed to hit Hope at the same time with a spell that made her cry out in pain as she felt her lower half shift and painfully settle into place somehow. Gin growled at the smirk on the old man's face and quickly used his Zanpakutou on Dumbledore who dodged it giving Gin time to open a portal and jump in with Hope; Aizen was waiting at the edge of a large salt water pool where Fred and George were as Gin came in through the portal with a whimpering Hope. Gin gently set her down at the water's edge as he told Aizen what happened and what spell had been used on his mate, Aizen cursed and then said "That spell is used to keep a creature in their true form almost permanently."

Two weeks later…

Hope sighed as she sat on the edge of the pool and waited for her mate to come see her, it had been two weeks since Gin had rescued her from the headmaster and she was a little bored. The spell she had been hit with had taken her legs from her and left her with the silver tail she had gained on her birthday, she sighed as she looked down at her fins dangling in the pool. She and Gin had found out with Aizen's help, that if they found the other Mermaid clan heirs that she would be able to regain her legs despite the spell on her, the clans they were looking for were The Orange Topaz, The Blue Sapphire, White Diamond, Green Emerald, Purple Amethyst, Black Opal and Red Ruby clans. The Twins were already one of the clans which was called the Fire Opal clan, needless to say…the twin were doing their best to make her laugh and smile since she was stuck in the large pool.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore had gotten in touch with his old friend Yamamoto and told him that their little puppet had escape; Yamamoto was furious and said "How did she escape? You were supposed to have captured her by now so we could use her to control her cousin!"

Dumbledore then smirked as he said "Harry will do anything to keep his family safe even if he doesn't like them, Threaten his real family…and we'll be able to catch him!"

Yamamoto grinned evilly and said "The deputy shingami has been getting a little too strong for my liking….We'll kill two birds with one stone by killing Kurosaki to lure out the other one."

Yachiru froze in her tunnel where she had been listening then ran to warn the others about what she had heard…

Meanwhile back with Hope…

Gin came into the pool room as his Mate turned her head and smiled happily up at him; he then gently lifted her out of the pool and sat in a Lounge chair to cuddle with her. Hope sighed happily as she snuggled deeper in to his embrace and gave her mate a soft kiss when Aizen came in with a worried look on his face, He then said "Yamamoto is making his move against Ichigo Kurosaki and the other royka…."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Enjoy this rewrite of Ocean's Jewel, Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or Mermaid Melody! She also doesn't own any songs that appear! All she owns is the mermaid forms and the transformations of some of the males! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! Also Amalthea is looking for people to do Fanart of her stories! So pm her if you do some!

Ok so here are the clans, their Heirs and their mate

Silver Pearl Mermaid: Hope /FemHarry, Pairing: Gin

Orange Topaz Mermaid: Ichigo, Pairing: Aizen

Blood red Ruby Mermaid: Renji, Pairing: Byakuya

Blue Sapphire Mermaid: Uryu, Pairing: Szayel

White Diamond Mermaid: Toushiro, Pairing: Draco

Green Emerald Mermaid: Ulquiorra, Pairing: Grimmjow

Purple Amethyst Mermaid: Chad, Pairing: Neville

Fire Opal Mermaids: Fred and George, Pairing: Kisuke

Black Opal Mermaid: Yumichika, Pairing: Ikkaku

Ch.2

Hope's eyes went wide at that as she remembered the letter she had gotten the night she had transformed and said "You mean my Mom's twin sister's boy? But why would they want to kill him?"

Gin and Aizen looked at her in surprise as Hope blushed and shyly buried her head into her mate's shoulder, Gin then chuckled and kissed her cheek as Aizen smiled and told her that they weren't going to let Yamamoto get his way. Hope smiled at them as Fred and George or as they decided to be called Georgina and Faye, came in with Draco and Neville. Her eyes lit up at seeing them and smiled as Draco walked over ruffled her hair as he said "How're you holding up in here, Hope?"

Hope smiled at her brother in all but blood while Gin jokingly said as He gently brought her closer to him, "Get you own Mermaid mate, Draco!"

Hope giggled as she cuddled with her mate as Aizen left the room to go help her cousin, Hope and Gin then talked with her friends/Family as they waited quietly for lunch to be ready…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo, his family and friends were in the underground training center after they had been warned by his friends in Soul Society about Yamamoto's plan, he sat down and rubbed at his aching legs as Chad and Uryu sat down next to him to do the same. He sighed in relief as Aizen came through the portal, Aizen quickly ushered them through to Los Noches when Kisuke and the other shop residents came down with grim looks and said "We have to go now! Yamamoto's outside at this very moment!"

Aizen let a small swear and they quickly got everyone through as they heard an outraged yell from upstairs, Aizen then hurried into the portal and closed it behind him and walked out into the Great hall of Los Noches. He noticed Ichigo, Uryu and Chad seemed to be in pain and walked over to ask what was wrong when Ichigo collapsed, Isshin yelped as Aizen caught Ichigo who was whimpering in pain. Chad and Uryu soon followed as Szayel caught Uryu and Neville caught Chad, Neville was the one to realize what was happening and said "They're changing like Hope and the twins did on Hope's birthday!"

Isshin paled along with Ryuken as they looked at each other, Aizen noticed and asked "What do you two know about this?"

Isshin looked at the twins and softly said "Masaki and me thought it would be the twins to inherit Masaki's bloodline, not Ichigo."

Ryuken the spoke up and said "My wife was certain her bloodline wouldn't affect our son when the lead mermaid came of age."

Aizen looked at them in shock and then down at Ichigo who was now writhing in pain as his body became female, Aizen then had the espada help with carrying Chad as he led the way to the pool room. They found a sleeping Hope snuggled up to a drowsy Gin in the same chair as earlier, Gin snapped awake when he saw what was happening to Ichigo, Chad and Uryu and said "You're kidding me, Ichigo, Chad AND Uryu all at the same time?"

Aizen then said "I wish I was…"

Gin looked a little worried as he looked down at his mate then at the other teens that were in mid transformation, The twins then came in as Kisuke turned to see who it was and stopped to stare at the really cute Twin girls that were staring back at him. Both Faye and Georgina blushed red as the blonde approached them and said "I have been waiting a long time for you two…"

Kisuke was then tackled by the twins gently as he hugged them both, Hope then woke up as he kissed the twins and wolf whistled as she called out "Get a room you three!"

Faye and Georgina went red as Hope laughed along with Gin at the look on Kisuke and the twins' faces; the twins then grinned and said "At least we weren't carried over the threshold…."

Both Gin and Hope blushed as Hope said "You guys are not funny!"

Kisuke laughed as the Twins continued to tease the sliver Mermaid when they all heard Ichigo groan in pain and saw "What just happened…what the hell is wrong with my voice?!"

Isshin was at his eldest's side when Ichigo looked down and saw pert b-cup breasts, slim waist and a Topaz orange Mermaid tail where her legs should have been. She screamed in horror as she fell off the chair from trying to stand, Isshin tried to hug her and tell her what happened but Ichigo wouldn't calm down. Aizen then gently grabbed her and held her close as she struggled in his arms while her tail thrashed around, Aizen just held her until the fight left Ichigo and the Teen broke down in his arms…

24 hours later…

Chad and Uryu had both finished their change in to mermaids yesterday and were now in the pool along with Ichigo, the twins and Hope. Ichigo was a little furious at his dad for hiding the fact that His mother's bloodline which had turned him in to a Bloody mermaid, Hope sighed as her cousin seethed and looked at Chad who was still the tallest but the gentle giant was also taking this the easiest because according to her, her grandfather had warned her about it. Neville then came in to talk to Chad who had bonded with the griffin animagus over a love of plants, Hope grinned as Chad blushed at the sandy blonde who smiled and helped her on to the edge of the pool. The other girls then went to the far side of the pool to give them some space and privacy, Ichigo sighed as she looked over at Chad who was happily chatting with Neville and said "I don't know how to feel about this Soul-mate thing…"

Hope looked at her and smiled softly as she said "I didn't know how to feel at first when Gin came to help me, but he is easily the person I can identify with the most…you just seem to have an instant connection to that person you're meant for."

The twins nodded with a smile as they said "Kisuke is really sweet with us and it helps that he has a sense of humor on par with ours. Since we met him, we just feel complete in some way.

Uryu blinked as Ichigo blushed and said "Yeah but the guy I feel a connection to seem so out of reach and plus he is way older than me…"

Hope gave a thoughtful look at her cousin with a sly smile and said "You like Aizen-san, don't you?"

Ichigo froze then tried to deny it but Hope just tilted her head as she smiled impishly at her and said "Don't lie, cousin…I saw the way you were looking at him after he calmed you down yesterday."

Ichigo groaned and said softly "Was it really that obvious?"

Uryu and the other three nodded as Ichigo sighed and then gave a small shaky smile as she asked "But how do I know if he feels the same way?"

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra kept rubbing his legs under the table as Aizen asked if something was wrong, Ulquiorra described what was going on and Aizen's eyes went wide as he asked when it started. Ulquiorra made to answer when he felt blinding pain centered in his stomach, chest, hips and legs, the lithe arrancar doubled over in pain then fainted as Aizen, Gin and Szayel hurried to the arrancar's side. Aizen swore softly as Ulquiorra's body shifted and changed to that of an emerald Mermaid with long black hair and soft pale skin with two teal tear markings on her face. Ulquiorra then started to wake up as her eyes fluttered and she sat up with a groan, she froze at seeing the emerald tail where her legs should have been then examined the rest of her body as her panic started to rise.

Ulquiorra was in total shock as she stared helplessly at her tail while Aizen gently carried her into the pool room and set her down on the edge; Ulquiorra was near ready to burst into tears as her emotions threatened to get out of control. Hope swam over and asked if Ulquiorra was ok causing the former Arrancar to say "I don't want be like this! I don't want to be a girl or a mermaid!"

Ichigo then spoke up and said "None of us asked to become mermaids or Females…we're just as new to this as you are…"

Ulquiorra looked at them in surprise then gently slipped into the water, she had to admit it felt natural to be in the lukewarm salt water and she then apologized for her outburst…

Two hours later…

Aizen and Gin came in causing Ichigo's and Hope's eyes to light up, Hope swam over to Gin who looked a little stressed but he smiled softly at her as she lifted herself on to the edge. He gently kissed her as she snuggled into his arms gently and then relaxed; she asked what had him so stressed out causing him to smile. He just kissed her and told her it wasn't that important for her to worry about, Hope smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as Grimmjow came in from a long term mission from recruiting Vasto Lordes.

Grimmjow stopped and blinked as he recognized Ichigo, Chad and Uryu in the pool then looked closer at the black haired mermaid that was facing away from him. Hope watched as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow then walked over and gently grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist causing her to turn towards him, she tried to get free as Grimmjow knelt there in shock at seeing Ulquiorra as a very pretty mermaid. Ulquiorra looked ready to cry as she fought to get away when Grimmjow scooped her up out of the water, he hugged her tight and whispered softly into her ear "I had a feeling it would be you as my Mate…."

Ulquiorra looked up at him in shock as Grimmjow then gave her a passionate kiss, Hope cooed at the sight as Ulquiorra relaxed into the kiss then they parted for air while Ulquiorra laid her head on Grimmjow's shoulder…


End file.
